Lucky
by DejectedDarkness101
Summary: Zander feels lucky that he's in love with his best friend, Stevie. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ! THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED !


**I never really watched a single episode of How to Rock since it isn't available in our country, but, I was searching for Max Schneider, saw him in Rags, and I saw a pic of Zevie together, I loved them instantly, I searched for more pics and videos and then I had an idea, I'm going to read a lot of Zevie fics, and I was reading this book and I got this other idea, I'm gonna make a Zevie fic since there aren't really that many. And now this is ZEVIE!**

**~6~MM~9~**

"Hey guys" Stevie greeted her friends when she reached the band room.

"Hey" Zander was the only one who replied, he is writing something in his notebook while strumming a few chords in his ukelele. Nelson and Kevin are playing Furious Pigeons and Kacey is texting someone.

Stevie groaned and sat down next to her best friend. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a new song" Zander looked up and teasingly smirked at her "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Sorry for asking then" Stevie raised her hands in surrender "What song are you making?"

"A secret"

Stevie rolled her eyes and Zander saw her "Why is it a secret?"

"Cause it is embarrassing"

"Come on, I'm your best friend, the heck with being embarrassing? I know every embarrassing thing about you!" Stevie said

"But this is different!" Zander blushed

"Is it for a girl?" Stevie teasingly asked as Zander's cheeks colored even more. "IT IS!" Stevie grinned as she lunched for the notebook "GIMME!"

"No!" Zander tried keeping the notebook away from her.

Stevie's POV

Aww. Zander's got a crushie wushie. I grin like a maniac even though my heart feels broken. I'm surprised that I can smile a big smile while inside, I feel like I could cry any minute now. Zander fell from the couch to the floor and I jumped on top of him. We wrestled until we got tired. I snatched the notebook from him and read it while Kevin and Nelson held him down, my orders.

_I tried to write this down_

_The words just don't come out_

_It's hard to say how you feel_

_Been down the longest road_

_Said yes when I meant no_

_I lost control of the wheel_

_Cause you know that_

_Things get so bad_

_You've got my back_

_Make me wanna sing, and girl I'm singing bout you_

_No sweeter sound than what I've found_

_No perfect love, could be more perfect than us_

_Ooo baby_

_It feels like_

_It feels like_

_Music sounds better with you_

_Baby_

_It feels right_

_It feels right_

_Everything's better with you_

Every word I say, my heart breaks even more. He wrote this for a girl he likes? Lucky girl.

"That was cheesy stuff" Kevin said when I stopped reading. "What's next?"

"It's not yet finished, I think, I couldn't find the next lyrics." I frowned.

"Give it back!" Zander yelled. I turned around and he jumped on me, we wrestled and I was asking for Kevin and Nelson's help but it seems like they found something interesting in Kacey's phone.

"OOOO! Kacey's got a boyfriend! But he dumped her!" Nelson teased

"Hey! I dumped Dean! Not the other way around!" Kacey yelled

"Then why does it say "Sorry Kacey, it's not working out, let's just be friends". I don't think that's something someone you dumped would say!" Kevin smirked at her.

I looked at Zander as he laughed. "Man, by looking at Kacey's face, she will surely make those two feel hell. I feel kinda sorry for them."

"Who's it for?" I blurted out

"What?" he looked at me

"Who's it for?"

"The what?" he innocently asked

I rolled my eyes "The song."

"Oh, it's… for… someone special?"

"Duh! Of course it's for someone special! The question is, who's that someone special?"

"It's… uh…" Zander looked down "You" he whispered, which made it almost impossible for me to hear. I blinked several times as he sheepishly, which is cute, looked at my eyes.

I wanted to make sure I heard him right "What?" I croaked

"I said… it's for you. I like you"

Is he just messing with me? "O-of course you like me. We're best friends"

"No!" Zander yelled, I think he's losing his patience "I LIKE-LIKE YOU!"

Kevin, Nelson, Kacey and I stared at him.

"Zander…" I started

"Look, I'm sorry if you don't like me back, it's fine with me, but please, don't let this ruin our friendship." He looks like he's about to cry. I couldn't help myself, I jumped into him and kissed him. His lips tasted so sweet and minty. I love that. We broke a few seconds later. Our foreheads touched as we looked into each other's eyes.

"So, does this mean you like me back?" Zander asked

"Of course I like you back, I'm your best friend" I teasingly smiled at him

"Cute." He smiled back. "So are you my girl friend now?"

I smiled then kissed him again. When our lips parted, I said "Does that answer your question?"

"Not really" he smirked at me "Maybe one or two more and I'll know?"

I leaned in and he leaned in too. I'm gonna make this fun. I looked into his eyes for a long time before leaning in much closer to his face. He looks at my lips as I raised them and groaned when I just kissed his nose.

The bell rang

"Later, lover boy" I smirked at him as I pulled Kacey to our next class.

**~6~MM~9~**

**I'm not sure if I should make this a multi chapter story or not. Review if you think I should I could make some problems to come to their life. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
